


Nowhere else I’d rather be

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Trobed, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: “Troy?” I heard Abed say softly.I turned around and smiled at him while drying off my hands.“Good morning.” He hummed.“Morning princess.” My heart dropped when those words left my mouth and I spun around to face the stove instead of staring at Abed.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 27





	Nowhere else I’d rather be

Troys pov

I opened my eyes to see Abed sleeping peacefully next to me. His lips were curved into a small smile and he was tangled up in the blankets. He was truly so adorable. Abed and I have been sleeping in the same bed lately due to us falling asleep while rewatching Ducktales. I wasn’t complaining, I love waking up next to him. I love it when he is the first thing I open my eyes to in the morning, because my god, he’s so beautiful. This was completely normal, right? It’s normal to think of your best friend as beautiful? And wanting to wake up next to them every day right? Who am I kidding, I don’t just want to do that, I want to feel his lips against mine, I want to fall asleep in his arms and have pet names for him. Part of me thinks Abed feels the same because he does flirt with me a lot, but sometimes it’s hard to tell if he’s flirting with me as Abed or as a character from a movie or tv show. I carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed the pancake mix. I mixed the batter and added extra chocolate chips because I knew how much Abed liked chocolate chip pancakes.  
The pancakes were about halfway made and the kitchen already smelt amazing. I hummed along to some music as I cleaned up the dirty dishes. 

“Troy?” I heard Abed say softly.

I turned around and smiled at him while drying off my hands.

“Good morning.” He hummed.

“Morning princess.” My heart dropped when those words left my mouth and I spun around to face the stove instead of staring at Abed.

“I’m sorry I don’t know I how that came out, I’m tired and I was just-“ Abed cut me off by wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

“It’s okay, you can call me princess if you want, I don’t mind.” He whispered resting his head on my back.

“O-okay. The p-pancakes are ready.” I mumbled.

He let go of my waist and I handed him a plate still unable to make eye contact with him.

“Take as many as you’d like, I’m just going to get an h-hoodie.” I stuttered.

“Thanks, oh and Troy.” 

“Yes?” I answered finally turning to face him.

“You’re really adorable when you’re embarrassed.” Abed grinned.

I felt my cheeks burn bright red, he just called me adorable, he thinks I’m adorable.

I couldn’t put words together, I just nodded with a wide smile and went to my room to get a hoodie.

“Could you grab me a hoodie babe? I’m freezing.” I heard Abed call.

He was doing this on purpose. He was trying to embarrass me. Two can play at that game. I pulled one of my oversized hoodies over my head and grabbed another for Abed. 

“here you go, princess.” I smiled. 

I watched his face go bright red and I couldn’t stop a huge grin from spreading across my face. I walked over to grab some pancakes then sat on the couch next to Abed without saying a word but occasionally I stole small glances. My hoodie was baggy and hung off his shoulders, he had the hood on and the sleeves pull over his hands. I finished my pancakes and put mine and Abeds plates in the sink then sat back down next to him.

”You still cold darling?” I whispered.

I watched his face go red and his lips curve into a small smile.

”Yeah.” he replied. 

I got off the couch, grabbed a fluffy blanket and tossed it to him.  
He laid back and patted the spot in between his legs.  
“Come here , babe.” He smiled.

I broke eye contact trying to hide the redness of my face and sat comfortably in between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

I felt a sudden pain in my chest because I didn’t know if this was all just part of some movie trope. He pulled the fluffy blanket over the two of us and wrapped his arms around my waist loosely. I wasn’t nervous or embarrassed anymore, he always found a way to make me feel relaxed. The faint smell of his cologne and the gentle circles he traced around my palm with his fingers made me so calm. I love where I am right now, I love being in his arms. I love him.

”Abed.” I mumbled.

”Yes, what's up babe?”

I felt my heart skip a beat.

”what are we doing? What is this?” The last couple of words were nothing but a faint whisper. 

I looked back at him and he smiled softly.

“What do you mean darling?”

“What is this? The pet names? The subtle flirting? Is this a movie trope or do you... I don’t know.” I trailed off.

“If you are saying what I think you are saying then, yes, I do.” He said confidently 

“Do you? Feel the same...?” 

”YES!!” I squeaked  
”I mean..” I lowered my voice. 

”I do yes, I've liked you for quite a long time.” I had a hard time keeping my voice under control. 

“You’re adorable.” He whispered.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. 

”n-no, I'm not, ” I mumbled breaking eye contact and climbing off his lap. 

”do you want anything? Popcorn? Water? Special drink?” I blurted.

“Just come back here, you were keeping me warm.” Abed laughed. 

I yawned and tried my best to control my heartbeat which was quite impossible.

“Actually Wait no,” Abed said getting off the couch.

No? What did he mean by no? 

He smiled and took my hand leading me back to bed. 

“You seem tired so let’s sleep.” He whispered. 

I nodded and laid down, Abed got in bed next to me and pulled the covers over the two of us.

My eyes met his and I smiled a little too hard. 

He smiled back at me, laughing a little, then put his arms around my waist pulling me closer

“Can I kiss you?” I whispered.

He nodded eagerly and I leaned in to kiss him. 

I moved my hands to cup his face.  
I pulled away and grinned at him.

“No one has ever felt right, when I kiss people I always get this feeling in my stomach, like I shouldn’t be kissing them, but you Troy, you feel so right.” Abed said.

“You’re what I’ve searched for all my life, you’re so perfect Abed, like, my god, you’re absolutely stunning in ever single way possible.” I whispered and pecked his lips.

“I know, I know, and you’re perfect in every single way, you’re perfect for me.” He smiled.

“I love you Abed.” 

“I love you to babe.” 

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped one of my legs around him, then drifted off to sleep.

Right here, tangled in Abeds arms, felt perfect, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.


End file.
